1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mobile vehicles with a hydraulically actuated digging mechanism mounted thereto, and more particularly to mobile shovel loaders of the type having a removable loader bucket which is replacable with a hydraulically actuated hoe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes a skid steer shovel loader having a pair of lift arms, having a tilt frame pivotally secured to the lift arms, having a loader bucket that is removably attachable to the tilt frame, and having a hydraulically actuated hoe that is removably attachable to the tile frame.